


It was all too much

by RavenDawn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDawn/pseuds/RavenDawn
Summary: It was all too much, Hux felt like he couldn't breathe he was nauseous and he could barely function. He wanted to call Kylo to hear his voice to tell him that he was suffocating but he didn't want to bother him.





	It was all too much

**Author's Note:**

> Hux is a lawyer and Kylo is a tattoo artist and he and Rey are related

It was all too much, Hux felt like he couldn't breathe he was nauseous and he could barely function. He wanted to call Kylo to hear his voice to tell him that he was suffocating but he didn't want to bother him.

He tried to control his breathing, tried to mentally go step by step with what was bothering him but there was nothing that important to create that feeling.

Fuck anxiety.

He just wanted everything to stop and to just relax.

He wanted to quit everything and just leave run away somewhere. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing. Trying to tell his brain to relax, that there was nothing wrong that it was just a little work nothing he hadn’t done before. Why was he so overwhelmed about it?

He took his phone from his desk and unlocked it, his background was a picture of Ren and Millicent that Ren took in a rare moment where Millicent let him kiss her little forehead, Ren had put it as Hux’s background and Hux hadn’t changed it since.

Just looking at it made him feel a little better, he unlocked his phone and texted Ren.

_Are you busy?_

The reply came instantly

_Nope it’s really slow today_

_Can I call you?_

_Yes of course_

Instantly Hux called him.

“Hey” Kylo said “Is everything alright?”

Hux couldn’t speak the only thing he could do was listen to Ren breathing because if he opened his mouth he might have burst into tears.

“Armitage?”

Hux took a deep breath “Hi”

“Are you okay?”

“No” He sounded so small so weak.

“What’s wrong baby?”

“I don’t know everything is just so overwhelming today”

“Did something happen?”

“No, my brain just decided to ruin my day for no reason today”

Ren was silent for a few seconds and Hux knew that he was thinking about a way to improve Hux’s mood.

“It’s almost noon, can you take your lunch break now? I can come and we’d have lunch together”

“I don’t want to take you away from your job Kylo. What if you get a client while you’re away?” Hux asked, he wanted Ren next to him so badly but he didn’t want to take Kylo away from his job just because Hux was feeling bad.

“Rey can handle it and anyway I won’t be able to concentrate on anything if I know you’re feeling bad” Kylo said and that was true Rey could handle it she’s been working with Ren at his tattoo shop for almost a year now and Hux knew that Kylo trained her well. Kylo always joked that he and Hux should get matching tattoos and that Rey could help him with them.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes Hux I’m sure” Kylo insisted.

“Okay” He said, already feeling better because he was going to see him in a few.

“I need fifteen minutes to get to you”

“I’m waiting”

“Did I mention that I miss you” Kylo said and Hux could feel the smile on his face.

“Don’t be ridiculous Ren, you saw me this morning”

“But you always leave so early and you looked so good in that grey suit. I couldn’t stop thinking about you all morning”

Hux could feel himself smiling he knew what Ren was trying to do and it was working perfectly.

“I missed you too” He said softly, too softly.

“I’ll be there soon” Ren said and Hux could hear him open his car door “I love you”

“I love you too” Hux said before hanging up.

It was new to him all that, being open to someone, loving someone so deeply and having them loving you back as much.

He never believed in that or maybe never believed that it would happen to him but now he had Ren and Ren had him.

It was enough.

He was already feeling a little better, he looked at all the paper work on his desk and decided to take his lunch break even earlier, he’ll wait for Ren in the parking lot so that he’ll be able to kiss him without prying eyes.


End file.
